Dragon Comparison
Here is a chart of the dragon's stats. Please note that these are affected by armor and boosts. All stats are taken from the dragons at level 9, except the wraith dragon which uses the lvl 10 stats. Best stats in each category are bold, excluding the Wraith Dragon. If the maxed Kaiser is the best, the second best will be underlined and will be bold. A lot of you guys may be wondering which is the best Dragon to use in DOA , this is a guide to show you which is best and how to use them , ill tell you a little bit about them and then show you there stats. This guide shows you the stats of the Dragons and i will rate them out of ten, 1 being awful and 10 being awesome. Great dragon: you get the Great Dragon when you log onto a new realm or it is your first time playing, you need to upgrade it to level 8 before you can start using it in battle. You will also need the armor to send it to battle , armor for the Great Dragon can be found in level 5 camps. i use this Dragon very regularly and i would suggest that you do to. Great Dragon at level 12 stats: ( the Great Dragon can be upgraded to level 15 but for the purpose of this comparison i am keeping it at level 12) Melee Ranged Defense Life Speed Range Load 10275 10975 11275 855656 1000 1900 95000 The Great Dragon has some well rounded stats and it also does not take long compared to other dragons to heal so even though it is the starter dragon it is still very good i would rate this an 7/10 Pros: Get it when first start out Very well rounded stats Easy to obtain armor so can be used in attacks quickly Water Dragon: The water Dragon is the second Dragon that you will get in the game and it is fairly easy to get , just keep attacking lakes , to find the armor for this Dragon attack lakes level 7 or higher. i don't really use my Water Dragon that much because i have never liked it that much. If you were to use this Dragon then you would use it with ranged troops Melee Ranged Defense Life Speed Range 12,787 13,262 13,262 1,145,877 900 1,600 Again the Water Dragon has well rounded attacks and defense but something to notice is that it has a lower range than most of the other dragons meaning that it has to get closer to the enemies before it can attack which puts it at a big disadvantage. I would rate this a 5/10. One thing that I would like to point out is that this Dragon is open to battle arts and if you get enough essences to fully upgrade tidal wave then you should because this thing can do what a Wraith Dragon cant and that is take out a level 11 Camp. Stone Dragon: The Stone Dragon is one of my personal favorites just because i think it looks awesome and its stats are generally better than most other Dragons. it has a far higher life than the Water Dragon and has almost double the life of the Great Dragon and then its defense is ridiculous and all of its other stats are super high as well. Melee Ranged Defense Life Speed Range 15,156 11,368 22,734 2,182,626 700 1,700 As you can see the stats on the Stone Dragon are amazing and are the best dragon so far. I unfortunately haven't got the armor for this thing so i cannot comment on what it is like in battle but the stats that are shown are crazy. Because of the stats I am going to have to give this Dragon a 9.5/10 , yes that is a high rating but with that resistance and that health i couldnt give it any lower. Fire Dragon: The fire Dragon is a Dragon that can take weeks to get the egg or it can take hours , I was one of the lucky few who get it in an hour. This Dragon if used correctly with the right Battle Arts can destroy most armies Melee Ranged Defense Life Speed Range 12,462 17,187 7,578 1,091,313 950 1,800 The Fire Dragon is again a very well rounded Dragon but a major weak point is its lack of defense compared to the other Dragons however this Dragon is open to Battle Arts so you could improve this Dragon a lot. I would rate this Dragon a 8/10 Wind Dragon: I have not yet got this Dragon but i am still going to put it in anyway , i cant say anything much about it really other than this one is used with speed troops not ranged troops Melee Ranged Defense Life Speed Range 12,882 9,093 7,578 909,427 1,300 1,100 Looking at the stats there is nothing that appeals to me and this Dragon is really a no no because it only has 7.5k defense and then only 909k life so even though the life is higher than a couple of the other Dragons it will be badly hurt before it can even attack , the one thing that would make me get this dragon is the fact that it can go with speed troops , but that is the only reason. I would rate this Dragon a 4/10 because it will be nearly dead by the time it gets to attacking range. I hope this guide has helped you if you have any questions feel free to post them in the comments and i will reply as soon as possible , in my own personal opinion it is the Stone Dragon by far that is the best but its up to you if you get it. I will improve and expand this guide once people are starting to notice it, please comment down below so we can help the DOA community. Category:Guides Category:Dragons